Thermoelectric devices consist of a plurality of n- and p-type semiconductor elements arranged in a series of so-called thermocouples, each of which is linked at both ends to a counterpart by conductor junctions. Thus such a device has two sides each having a plurality of junctions each linking two members of a thermocouple and when a temperature gradient is formed between these two sides by heating and/or cooling, electric power is generated. If, on the other hand, current is flown through the device so as to flow in series through all thermocouples thereof, one side is heated and the other side is cooled and the device functions as a heat pump.
The effectivity of known thermoelectric heat pumps is low and any heating and cooling occurs very slowly. Consequently such devices are, in practice, employed mainly for maintaining an object such as a beverage or food container at a desired, previously established temperature and not so much for lowering or raising the temperature thereof to any significant extent.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an effective thermoelectric heat pump for cooling or heating beverage or food containers, operable by low voltage electric energy and capable of quick heating and cooling.